Clone wars: The Rage Meeting
by TheNovelNightingale
Summary: The characters of clone wars discuss the canceling of their show and how Disney has affected them.
1. beginning info

**Warning**: spoilers and recap on many past episodes. This takes place minutes after the last moments of the season five finale.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars the clone wars, if I did the show would have never been declared cancelled

This is just a (almost skit like) short story after hearing that the beloved show was cancelled, I have heard that they will be making some new show but it's not like clone wars so I'm not excited. I have also been told that the episodes they already made for season six (most popular can be found on youtube a 2 min clip of a clone trooper killing a jedi) will be put on dvd… that's all I know.

I am NOT making fun of the show I am just expanding most reality of the situations in the past episodes with Ahsoka. The only person that I despise and continues to be a jerk is Tarkin because I hate him, I have nothing against Ahsoka its just she isn't my favorite… just my opinion.

Alright now I hope you enjoy, now here is: the Rage meeting.


	2. The News

The setting sun of the horizon spilled into the room through the large windows. Golds and oranges and reds and purples made their way to reflect off the white walls in a vibrant ocean of color. Obi-wan stood there with his hands folded behind his back, gazing into the distance beyond the glass. He could just see his own reflection of his face in deep wonder. Someone shuffled behind him, and he didn't need the force to know it was Cody.

"Are the other's arriving?" He asked. There was no hesitation from his second in command.

"Yes, most of them caught a ride together; Yoda said he just left his dressing room." Obi-wan lifted his hand to stroke his beard. "Today was pretty productive huh?" The clone continued, "I mean, _wow_- Ahsoka leaving the temple it was… dramatic."

"Yes indeed, those writers sure did throw a fast one…" The Jedi turned around to Cody, his yellow streaked helmet clipped to his belt and his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed fashion. Cody has had his back through every mission, and their mutual relationship had definitely grown, they were family, everyone was. "Have you talked to the director?" He asked suddenly, "about your concerns that you weren't…. around a lot?"

"-And told them I barely said a whole line the entire season? Yes, but nothing came out of it….. Rex and other clones asked too. I'm guessing politics was the most focus this season." Obi-wan chuckled,

"Don't worry Cody; you'll get your chance for action eventually, in good time."

Cody's teeth shone in the evening light as he smiled, "I hope so Obi-wan, I'm getting tired of listening to Waxer back stage, you know, since he doesn't have anything to do now… His jokes aren't that great." Before the Jedi could reply the door behind them across the room opened with a hiss. Cody placed his hands behind his back again, moving to the General's side to face the door as a crowd of familiar faces emerged into the room. Obi-wan made a head count as the mass of members filed around the large conference table, standing behind their chosen seats.

The room was filled with voices. Obi-wan cleared his throat, everyone quieted down to look at him. He waved his hand out in the air, "please take your seats everyone," he asked politely. They did as told, pulling their padded wooden chairs back to sit. Fives placed his helmet on the table in front of his seat; he looked to his right to see Ventress touching the top of the chair. He jumped in,

"Let me get that," he wavered, pulling back her seat for her. The ex-sith bounty hunter pulled back a smile,

"Why thank you Fives, I almost forgot how well-mannered you clones are…" She sat in the chair as the Arc trooper behind her pushed the seat in.

Fives could feel his neck burn, "It's understandable. You have _really_ been in character for the past week."

"Oh stop it, I'm _blushing_." Ventress waved at him with a smile. Across the table Hondo, who had carried in two large wine bottles, placed them on the table in a huff,

"Can we have glasses for this?" He asked impatiently.

Next to him Jessie chuckled, "I don't think you remember the last _twenty_ meetings, _no_ _alcohol_, this is a kids show we work on remember?" Padme on his right leaned in to whisper in the clone's ear,

"Maybe we should allow him to drink it; it's the only thing that keeps him _quiet_."

"Why must you all jump the blaster on me?" Hondo continued, waving his hands about, "I _remember_. This is sparkling cider! And it was _paid for_ by me!"

"So by your standards this is cheap?" Count Dooku sat diagonal from the pirate with crossed legs and a sinister grin. Laughter filled the room. Obi-wan had asked for Cody to take a seat as well, and the commander found an empty one near Captain Rex, who was one of three to sit at the far end with Captain Tarkin and an empty seat to his right. And as Cody noticed, there were four seats still empty, four people still missing. Cody looked to the general at the far end to only find that Obi-wan had noticed the same thing.

"Well? Are we starting or not!?" Tarkin asked with agitation, drumming his gloved fingers on the table.

"It seems patience never did run through your veins…." Cad Bane muttered loud enough for the man across the table to hear. Next to him Barriss silently chuckled.

"Maybe you should take an anger management class with me?" General Grievous added in, wheezing through his mask, "It really helps… I haven't flipped a table in over a week."

"-_Or_ killed someone," Jesse of the 501st informed everyone proudly. There was a murmur of agreement. Tarkin's hands slammed to the table as he stood to his feet,

"For the last time I will not go to those dumb classes! They are a waste of time and I _certainly_ don't need them!"

"_Hey_! You better watch what you say, I have to sit next to you all meeting and I don't want to be itching for my pistols to aim at your _face_…" Rex crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. Cody followed his lead. Tarkin's eyes went wide before melting into anger; he turned slightly to stare down the clone Captain.

"At ease, both of you. Kill Each other- we can't have you do hmm?" The room dimmed to silence as everybody turned to see Jedi Master Yoda standing in the doorway with Chancellor Palpatine. Tarkin made a face before breaking connection with the soldier and sitting down. The two figures made their way inside the conference room. Palatine immediately took the seat next to Tarkin while Yoda began his slow walk down to Obi-Wan. The doors behind him closed, but a second later they opened again with two large trays of wine glasses levitating into the room. Barriss gasped,

"Master, how did you know we needed those?"

"Complains every week, Hondo does," Yoda began, "This time, need something to drink, we do."

Obi-Wan sat up in his chair as he felt something in the force, "Is something wrong Master Yoda?" For a moment the short green Jedi said nothing, with the room still quiet he continued to walk through the room towards the chair at the end. The colors of the room were darkening, and the only sounds were of the trays with the glasses lowering to the table.

As Yoda got in his chair he nodded to Obi-Wan, who waved his hands out to use the force, lift the glasses up and place them gently at each seat. Count Dooku caught this as a signal and waved his hands out as well to levitate the glass bottles from Hondo, who made a small gasp of disappointment. The Count used the force to open the bottles and, one the glasses were placed by Obi-Wan, carefully filled each to a specific half-glass amount.

Master Yoda, now sitting in his seat, looked around at everyone who had so-far showed up. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Approach, Ahsoka and Skywalker do."

Strong with the force the Jedi was right, a second later the doors opened once more. As Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker followed by his padawan Ahsoka Tano entered the room the people around the table took the moment to pick up their glasses and raise it into the air,

"Hey hey hey! The Jedi of the hour!" Fives cheered.

Ahsoka paused to blush, "Awww thanks guys!"

"Now now, I guess she was _O.K_., but… come on what about me?" Anakin asked with a smile. Rex looked away from his officer to take a sip of the cider in hope it would keep him from answering. Obi-Wan and Yoda looked to the two cast members with a blank face. Anakin and Ahsoka got the message. As the room quieted down once more they took their seats. Skywalker sat down next to Ventress and Ahsoka sat with the four armed robotic separatist leader.

Yoda looked to the Togruta, "Ahsoka, done well you have. Acting, you have gotten better at lately."

Ahsoka took a sip of her cider with a smile, "Thanks master Yoda, I'm still pretty pissed on how much of a- excuse me- _di'kut_ I was." She placed down her glass before reenacting her character, ""_Oh look there are clone bodies on the ground, I'm just gonna wait here for someone to see me_."" She made a face and sarcastically looked around the room while the room was enlightened with laughter.

Her scene partner Barriss jumped in, ""_Hey look my lightsabers are on the ground and I'm not even going to think that maybe somebody is framing me_!"" She said, acting like Ahsoka from the episode.

This was when Hondo sat up in his chair and leaned towards Jesse to put a hand on his shoulder, ""_Hey guys, apparently Ahsoka is a clone killer, too bad she isn't attacking us as we chase her to oblivion! Let's just stun her!_"" The roars of laughter rose, even Master Yoda couldn't hide a smile while witnessing how far the cast has come together. Rex made the mistake of taking a sip while laughing and choked on his drink so that Cody had to pat his back during the commotion. It took about a minute for it to die down as everyone caught their breath.

"So when am I going to be back on the screen?" Anakin suddenly asked, changing the subject. "I mean, I _am_ the show favorite. _And_ the chosen one." The Count scoffed,

"Please Skywalker, you are the _annoyance_, it is quite obvious that Captain Rex is one of the most beloved characters, one of my favorites as well if I shall be honest…" Rex leaned forward as Anakin's face lit with unexpected surprise,

"Sorry General," He smiled.

It was at this moment that Yoda had risen from his seat to stand on the table, his shadow casting down over glasses and reaching as far as Tarkin at the other end. He rested his hands on his cane in distress.

"Another episode, there won't be. _Changes_, Disney has made…."

There was a moment of silence.

"I swear if they make me sing…." Captain Rex warned in objection, but it was Jar-Jar Binks who cut him off,

"Meca would _LOVE_ to sing!" The room groaned, telling him to shut up as Yoda raised a hand to silence them.

"Doomed to make war a musical hmm? No…Cancelled, our show has been."


	3. The Rage

It didn't take long for the room to erupt in shock and rage.

"What!?" Cad Bane roared, standing to his seat, followed by just about everyone else at the table.

"How could they do this?" Padme asked in bewilderment.

"And I was just getting so cool!" Ahsoka reminded the air around her.

"I was working so hard on being hated!" Barris screeched.

"No way has our show gone all this way for nothing!" Tup included.

"Well it's about time…" Tarkin, the only one to remain in his seat, calmly stated while looking to his hand. Both the Chancellor and Rex turned to him,

"How could you say that? I was starting to show my true side!" Palpatine shot back.

"This show was _everything_ to me!" Rex shouted, stabbing the armor on his chest.

Jar-Jar placed his hands on his head, "Meca wanted to be in six season!"

"It was just left in a cliffhanger? JUST LIKE THAT?" Ventress exclaimed to Fives, who shook his head in annoyance,

"Things were just getting good too!" He reminded her.

"And I had so many new outfits to wear!" Padme wined, and it was Anakin Skywalker to hear this and get ever so frustrated,

"Shut up Padme nobody likes you! This is all _your_ fault!" He cried, pointing at her accusingly. She was taken aback.

"Meca like her!" Jar-Jar defended, "Meca think she-"

"-Shut up Jar-Jar nobody likes you either!" Hondo barked to his right. Obi-Wan just stood here next to Yoda silently, oblivious to everything they were saying. He stroked his beard, his heart pounding and his eyes darting around almost searching for an answer.

Master Yoda had calmly stood there while they vented, but found that things have gone much too far. He looked to Grievous on his left, who had been breathing deeply to control his anger. He looked up to meet the Jedi's gaze as he nodded. Grievous acknowledged as he snapped to the others.

"QUUUUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTTT!" He roared, smashing his hand down on the glass in front of him, which shattered into pieces and the contents seeping around his robotic fists. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The mood of the atmosphere had shifted ever so dramatically as he spoke,

"_Calm_, we must be. Insult our friends, we should not!" The Jedi recollected himself, "Sit…. We all will….."

And at the wave of his cane everyone angrily obeyed, taking their seats, including Obi-Wan. The silence that followed stretched on and on. Hondo couldn't even bring himself to drink the cider he had bought in front of him. Cad bane removed his hat from his head and slowly placed it on the table. Ahsoka bowed her head in shame and disappointment as the clones remained quiet.

"So…. That's it?" Tup asked quietly, "It's just… over?"

"But the season six trailers have been released already," Jesse said, waving a hand to Fives and Tup, "They already filmed their scene with Tup killing the Jedi…"

"And it got a bunch of views!" Hondo replied.

"Season six was going to be our _best_; did we not get enough ratings?" Rex asked aloud. Another wave of murmurs swept around.

"I don't think views had anything to do with it." The Chancellor folded his hands on the table.

"So…. no second chances? No say in _anything_?" Barris whimpered, placing her hand on her forehead as the world around her spun.

"No one will ever know what happens to me." Ahsoka said to herself, "I just leave after five seasons and no one will ever know where I've gone…."

Obi-Wan looked to the Padawan, "I understand your frustration Ahsoka. So many things will be unanswered… it must be a burden to us all…" He looked at each and every one "… we had a long run…." More silence.

"I remember our first movie together," Count Dooku proclaimed, "Christophsis, Tatooine, Jabba the Hutts son kidnapped…"

Rex laughed softly, "I remember what you called the General Ahsoka," He looked to the padawan. Ahsoka though for a moment,

"_Skyguy_… I remember that…."

"I remember the droids… an annoying stupid pain!" Cody recalled, and the clones found themselves laughing.

Fives looked around, "I really loved destroying those things in the show," He told them.

"We had the assassination attempts," Padme added.

"-We've had battles and explosions," Ventress continued.

"-The betrayals," The clones said together.

Grievous leaned forward, "We had evil layers!"

"And action!"

"And adventure!"

"And comedy!"

"And love," Padme finished. Everyone let it sink in. Jar-Jar looked around nervously before putting on a big smile,

"Meca love you all!" And before they knew it they're anger slowly diminished, everyone apologizing to those they insulted, yet there was still that awkwardness lingering in the air. They had put on a face to remember the good times, but if what Disney had proclaimed was true, then to just keep pretending like it's ok…. Really wasn't ok at all.

Their family was breaking apart.

Obi-Wan rested his elbows on the table so his chin may lie on his fists. "I was very curious on what would happen to you Rex," he began in hope of shifting gears. Across the table Rex scoffed,

"Tell me about it! At first when Disney was giving me the cold shoulder, I thought they were planning to kill me off… guess I was wrong…." His voice died on his lips as he glanced off to gaze at hi bucket in his lap.

"None of us would have seen this coming," Tup continued, "I mean, we could never have prepared for this…. Maybe we can go on with… other goals and hobbies?"

"I'm not sure Tup, us clones never had much time to do other things…." Cody began to think, millions of clones were out of a job now. Both he and Rex dreaded to tell them all.

Tarkin sighed in utter annoyance and boredom. "Well while you get to that I'll just be taking my _private Jet_ as far away from you all as humanly possible….." He stood up to leave.

"Remain in your seat Captain," Anakin growled, "the meeting's not over yet."

"Well apparently it _is_," The brown haired man turned with his hands behind his back, "It's _over_, and it's not like the show was meant to _last_ in the first place. Your "career" and "family" is _nothing_ anymore. Disney didn't think you guys would amount to anything and so _that's_ why it's cancelled. There is nothing to discuss." He turned to face the door once more. His words cut through everyone like a knife; did they really not amount to anything?

As the door slid open no one noticed Captain Rex stand to his feet. Tarkin saw him out of the corner of his eye and faced him, "what now _clone_? Without that script you're nothing! No sly comments, no humorous remarks-"

"Now you be quiet Tarkin! Rex is funny and cool without the script!" The yellow painted soldier attempted to back up his brother.

"And Commander Cody, gosh with you not appearing at all this season, I almost forgot you even _existed_," Tarkin laughed as Cody shrank behind Rex; his face burning red with embarrassment.

"Yousa should calm down," Jar Jar Binks cut in, waving his hands about so wide that his hand knocked over his glass; Yoda closed his eyes to keep his cool.

"And _you_- well I think everyone in this room has a similar thing to say to the "loved" Jar-Jar Binks." Tarkin could feel himself smiling on the inside, how he could finally tell them how he's felt all these years. Everyone else just slowly began to hate him more than they already did. "Jar-Jar, it doesn't hurt me in any way to tell you that you are an abomination, you're annoying, reckless, and the acting of the characters dislike to you isn't really acting at all. I overheard Tup wishing you would just drop dead." Tarkin looked to his hand as he slowly degraded Binks. Tup felt his face turn red as he glanced to his left and right, but found that no one was looking at him, they were all looking to Jar-Jar, who for once in his life wasn't moving.


	4. The Dumb Tarkin

He was still as a statue, and usually he couldn't take a hint. This time something in him changed, and it began with his face, a suddenly emotionless sight so _alien_ to everyone. Tarkin smirked, "Well Tup if I had known your words would hurt I would have told him this a _long_ time ago…" Tup panicked inside _Oh force I _broke_ him_….

"Jar-jar, it's not- I didn't mean to- I- I didn't mean it!" He was waving his hand out, "Well- sure I said that but it's just because…" his mouth was dry, Tup was stuck, and he looked over to Rex with a face pleading for help.

"You know, it was the _scene_, he was talking about your _character_." The captain jumped in, but it was far too late to take back what has been done. In the back of everyone's minds they knew he was the same: in character or not. Jar-Jar's eyes gleamed a bit with the colors of fire dancing over his face. His lips tightened and his hands began to shake. Everyone's eyes widened, thinking the same thing,

Oh no.

He began to cry, huge tears flowed from his large eyes as the Gungan wailed with hurt. He was loud, like a toddler he dove right in to his cry like no one was in the room, but there were about twenty people watching him. Anakin rubbed his temples, Count Dooku cringed, and Ahsoka, followed by many others placed their hands over their ears.

"Now see what you did Tarkin!" Ventress roared over the noise, "Nothing worse than making that baby cry!"

Yoda groaned, "My nerves, you are starting to get on."

"JUST APOLOGISE!" Anakin screamed, his face turning red, "I CANT TAKE IT!"

"Be strong master!" Ahsoka pleaded, "It'll be alright, don't go dark side on me!"

"SCREW YOUR OPINION!" He roared before standing to his feet abruptly.

"Someone do something!" Barris begged, shrinking in her seat.

As the room filled with complains and a rising volume of Bink's crying Tarkin decided to take this as the perfect chance to inhale the scent of their misery. But before he could so much as get his holo-phone out to record Jar-Jar had entered a frantic rampage. His hands flailing in the air he ran around the room, bumping into chairs and knocking over glassware. Hondo grasped his bottle close to him to keep it safe, but as a sacrifice he was forced to listen to the shrills of annoying pain from the Gungan, who had made his way towards the large windows, frantically banging his fists on the glass.

"MECA THOUGHT HE WAS LOVED!" He cried.

Count Dooku had had enough, he signaled Grevious and stood up, they made their way over to Jar-Jar carefully. The Count held his chair up with the force and levitated it towards him.

"Now, you grap him, and I'll knock him unconscious!" He ordered, the robotic separatist agreed, spreading out his extra two arms for assistance.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Jesse added, holding his ears with the palms of his gloves.

"I'll take that chance!" Fives replied.

"JUST DO IT!" Skywalker ordered. Grevious made a lunge Binks had seen coming by seconds, the Gungan leaped into the air, causing the wheezing leader to collapse to the ground. Jar-Jar, still producing tears, went for the Count, who threw the chair at him. It missed and rammed into the general, who had been trying to stand to his feet. The chair knocked him back into the window; no one heard the glass crack under the pressure. Dooku had no idea the klutz could move this fast, he dodged him like a bullet, but not without Binks grabbing the lightsaber out of his belt, then continuing to run around the table.

"He's got my lightsaber!" Dooku warned.

"Don't worry!" Obi-wan, with the increasing headache, reminded him, "It's probably the prop one; it doesn't cut anything."

There was a pause, "We have prop lightsabers?!" The count asked.

From behind Tarkin Jar-Jar ignited the Sith weapon.


	5. The Mad Gungan

Everyone was out of their seat and quickly moving away from the crazed senator as Tarkin turned to meet his gaze, "MESA A GOOD GUY!" Jar-Jar, blinded by tears, retorted, raising the laser sword above his head with anger.

"Tarkin watch out!" Padme warned, and as the red glow came down Tarkin pushed the Chancellor to the ground in order to evade the slide of a million degree burn. The tip brushed straight through the table. Panic arose in the room. Captain Rex tripped while backing up and fell to the ground. Cody looked to the Senator,

"Who would you tell him that?" He asked. But no one noticed the comment, Jar-Jar's crying had stopped, his sniffling was muffled under his anger. A majority of the ex- show staff were frightened of the sight.

"Jar-Jar." Tup broke the silence; the Gungan separated the gaze from Tarkin to the clone. Tup raised his hands slowly, "I'm sorry Jar-Jar, I'm sure when I said those horrible things, I meant them-"

The one carrying the ignited red laser growled, from around the table the Jedi and Sith had already given each other eye contact to show that there was a plan. Rex stayed where he was on the ground, shooting a look to Tup, he waved his wrist around in a circle, _keep going_, it said. Tarkin grabbed this chance of survival by the horns and began to crawl under the table inch by inch.

"-But now," Tup continued, "I know it was wrong…. I should have never said it… because I know that you're a good guy, just like you said…. We wouldn't be a family without you…"

Master Yoda couldn't help but smile. Anakin and the others were ready to disarm the senator if need to be. They just needed this to play out.

For a split second Jar-Jar looked like himself again, his eyes had clamed of that dark shadow cloud blocking his vision of what he was doing. The room began to relax.

"Yes yes now can you please stop this _psychopath_ before he _kills_ me?!" Tarkin hissed from under the table. Tup looked up to watch Jar-Jar's eyes turn dark again.

Chaos erupted once more as the armed and extremely dangerous Gugan leaped onto the table swinging the lightsaber around like nobody's business. Padme screamed and raced to the corner of the room, everyone followed. With one slash the red laser cut through the table, both ends tipping over to reveal a fetal-position Tarkin staring up at the crazed man he just angered.

"We have a code red on the fortieth floor, I repeat- emergency at the conference room does anybody read?" Jesse inquired into his comm.

_"I read you loud and clear, this is Mace Windu at Dunkin Doughnuts, I'll be over in a few."_

"Be careful, Jar-Jar Binks is armed, crazed, and extremely dangerous."

Hondo could hear laughter at the other end of that call; Padme took Jesse's arm and put it to her face,

"Just get over here!"

"YOUSA APOLOGISE!" Jar-Jar declared, pointing the blade at Tarkin's face. The man frowned,

"I certainly will not!"

"Then yousa will DIE!"

Grevious coughed into his hand, then he did a double take to the window he was slammed into to see the cracking glass.

Tarkin jumped to his feet and ran, the Gungan slicing things left to right, the table, the walls, the floor, the glasses, the chairs, and the ceiling light. Obi-Wan looked to master Yoda with worry, "What do we do master?" He asked, crouching to the ground. The green Jedi sighed,

"Wait."

"_Wait_? But master-"

"Deserves this, Tarkin does. A few seconds, we shall spare."

Tarkin leaned against the wall out of breath, "What are you all boggling at? Help me you fools!" He retorted, Jar-Jar letting out a war cry and swinging the blade towards his head. The officer ducked just in time before the lightsaber went into the wall. Suddenly the lights went out, and as the weapon withdrew from the wall, circuits that had been cut were loosely sparking with electricity.

Cad Bane groaned, "Great! Now there's no power!"

Padme looked to the hunted prey running around the room, "Tarkin! Run out of the room!" She hinted, pointing to the door.

Hondo snapped to the senator, "Whose side are _you_ on?"

Tarkin went for the door, and as everyone at the other side of the room watched he went for the open button…

The door wouldn't comply.

"There's no electricity stupid!" Ventress laughed before Cad Bane joined her to mock his stupidity. Tarkin dodged another swing as he galloped away from his hunter. Yoda signaled to Rex, who knelt on the floor to him,

"This, enough of; disarm him now, you and Dooku will."

"I was kinda hoping a few more minutes would be fair…." But Fives words died on his lips as the Jedi glared at him. Rex nodded to the Sith and, putting his bucket over his head, he went into the battlefield.

"Now come on now, you have no idea what you're doing!" Tarkin barked at Jar-Jar, who may have grown tired, but was not empty of his rage.

"YOUSA BEEN A MEAN MEAN MAN!" he reminded, taking another swing. Tarkin put all his energy into his legs but they weren't as fast this time, the lightsaber slashed into his arm and tore the fabric apart, just skimming the flesh on his muscle. He cried out in pain before tumbling to the ground. No blood spilled but there was a nasty burn filling him with pain. Jar-Jar looked down to the Captain with the weapon in his fist.

Captain Rex slowly made his way around the table behind the Gungan, who was preoccupied at the time with his target. Everyone watched him wide-eyed with concern; this wasn't like on set, this was real danger with real weapons and a really angry Gungan. Rex held his hands out and very quietly crouched just two feet away from the two. Tarkin glanced around to see him, before making his eyes re-lock onto Jar-Jar. Count Dooku unnoticeably moved in front of everyone with his right hand outstretched, concentrating hard on the force.

Then Jar-Jar raided the laser sword above his head.

Captain Rex lunged forward just as Tarkin rolled to the side. Rex's string grip tugged on the Gungan's shoulders as he lost his balance and fell forward, his hands flailing in the air. Count Dooku allowed his mind to full force, grabbing the saber out of the Gungan's hand and sailing across the room returning to its owner.

With Jar-Jar flat on his stomach Rex took the binders out of his belt and began to cuff his arms behind his back, "Well General Kenobi aren't you glad I didn't train him to use a blaster?" He asked with a smile tugging on the side of his face. Obi-Wan sighed with relief,

"Yes," He agreed, walking over to help Jar-Jar to his feet.

"Mesa wants to _kill_ him!" Jar-Jar all of a sudden declared, "Hesa mean mean man and should be _punished_!" Cad Bane didn't need to see the confusion on their faces to know he was still stuck, and without Kix around the bounty hunter took it into his hands to play doctor. He walked forward, placing his hat on his blue head, Obi-Wan shifted over just in time to see a large gloved hand collide with Jar-Jar in a backhand slap. Rex stumbled back from Jar-Jar's suddenly limp weight before standing back up, shaking his head.

"Better?" Cad Bane asked, adjusting his gauntlets.

The Gungan nodded, "Mesa better now."

* * *

_Ok guys I just want to take this time to thank you all for reading this! It means a lot and im sorry I haven't put many notes after each chapter like I planned; I was in such a rush posting these chapters I forgot. I had to look up Jar-Jar to find that I messed up… meca is really meSa….I will have to go back and fix it, unless I'm too lazy ill just leave it_

_Up next is "what now?" and dealing with Tarkin_

_-NN_


	6. The Meeting Won't Be Ending Soon

"Great, now what do we do?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Let's start with that-" Skywalker replied, glaring at Count Dooku. Raising his hand Anakin used the force to rip the lightsaber out of the Sith's hand.

"What are you doing?" The Count asked, raising his hand out to pull on the saber as well, it remained in mid-air as both force wielders pulled on it.

"You're not _supposed_ to have this with you! It's supposed to be in the safe with our _other_ lightsabers, someone could have been killed!"

"At least Tarkin was the only one in danger at the moment," Grievous added, shifting away from the damage of the window he caused. Ahsoka watched as the two battled with the force over the weapon, she held her hands up,

"Stop fighting guys you're acting like children!" Everyone watched as the lightsaber began to shift faster and faster in the air over the battle, Ahsoka tried to take it from them, but the energy was too strong for the object, it flew out of all three force grasps and rocketed behind them into the glass window. The impact caused the cracked glass to shatter and the lightsaber fell out the building, tumbling to the below. Everyone gasped, racing to the edge of the floor, peering down to the traffic of Coruscant rushing by, no lightsaber in sight.

"Great, the director is going to be so ticked!" Anakin cried as Dooku placed his hands over his head in distress.

"Not to mention the janitor, this window looked like a million bucks!" Hondo wavered, observing the giant hole in the glass.

"I guess I'll have to go get it," Cad Bane sighed, pressing a button on his wrist that caused the sides of his boots to light up in blue flames. He glided out of the building and floated before them. Outside the sun in the horizon was almost completely dipped below the horizon, the sky was a mass of large dark blues and purples dominating the small streak of gold stretched along the horizon. Cad Bane tipped his hat before taking off to the below on his search for the lightsaber.

Everyone relaxed and stepped back into the room, which was so much darker, it seemed like days ago when they came here, and things just kept getting worse.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait for help." Padme looked at everyone, sighing with disappointment, she was going to have dinner with some friends tonight, seems like plans have changed.

"Yes well, we might as well get comfortable," Obi-Wan suggested before looking to the clone beside him, "Captain, would you mind seating Jar-Jar, I think this event will cause his need of great therapy."

"Yes sir," He smiled, but it immediately died, Kenobi wasn't a general anymore, and Rex wasn't a Captain anymore. He waved for Cody and together they sat Binks in a chair against the wall. The clones looked behind them to see everyone's suspicious gazes.

"Don't worry, these binders aren't props either," Cody informed them, and everyone relaxed. Jesse placed a hand on Tup's shoulder,

"You ok brother?" He asked, Tup nodded,

"Yea, it isn't the first time I had to think fast to get out of a situation."

"You did great, otherwise he would have tried to chop _your_ head off," Fives told them, making his way over to Tarkin, who was catching his breath on the floor. Fives bent down and picked him up into his arms princess style. Tarkin's face turned red with embarrassment,

"What are you doing?!" He cried, "Put me down this instant!"

"Oh I think everyone wants to put you down _somewhere_ alright." Barriss emerged from the crowd, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You got us into this mess! So now I'm thinking you need to make a payment back!" Ahsoka barked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"And since we're not on set, and that you're no longer a Captain, well let's say we can do what we please…" Ventress smirked ever so coldly. Tarkin swallowed,

"You wouldn't!"

Rex moved over to Fives, giving him a hand signal which caught Tarkin unprepared as Fives released his grip to flat out drop the man onto the floor. Tarkin gasped as the floor collided with his back, he gazed up at everybody glaring at him. Even Master Yoda looked angry. Rex took a swift movement to clench his fist into a tight ball and make an armored punch to his lower jaw. Rex felt all the anger diminish from satisfaction with a bone-denting sound filling his ears. He looked Tarkin in the eye,

"_I_ think we would."

* * *

_oh my gosh Rex :) hes the best. thanks for keeping up with this story it means a bunchload to me! i know you might not be seeing so much from each individual person, its super hard to keep track of twenty-ish people in the same room. suggestions would be great!_

_up next, the lockdown... stuck in a room with Tarkin :(_

_and Mace to the rescue!_


	7. The Dark Side Exists

The city's sky may have darkened, yet it is below the horizon where things have only gotten brighter, lights of neon glowed vibrantly from business signs and traffic lights. Advertisements splashed at every block as vehicles of every size and shape whizzed by in a million different directions. People walked in crowds. It's the city that never sleeps. There was no such thing as quiet on Coruscant, and Mace Windu didn't realize it until his "me time" was disturbed.

He had finished his scene about an hour ago, and while the cameras began their move over to the next set he took this as his opportunity to treat himself to a job well done, he was sick of meetings. Everyone was celebrating today on another season finished. Windu usually went out to party with the cast, but today he was glad he spent his time at the one place no one would ever look to find him: The largest indoor garden on the system

He sat in a cool, calm room in the darn most comfortable chair he ever sat in. He hated the Jedi Council chairs back at set; they looked great but were a pain to his back. But he loved the chair he sat in; he sank deep into its cushions, being engulfed by fluffy comfort. Around him he could hear leaves rustle from the breeze of the artificial wind and the tapping noise of the automatic sprinklers spread out all over the building. He relaxed, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He looked over to the flower bed next to him and picked one of the deep violet flowers from the plant. He lifted it up to his face and took a whiff. This was his secret place. People passed by him as he relaxed; most people just come in to see the plants, but Mace Windu figured this place to be anything he imagined. He hated being stuck on Coruscant for a long period of time, it was way too stressful. He stuffed the stem of the flower onto his belt before reaching down to grab his drink. He rested the cup on his lap before the ringing of his wrist catching him off guard; he lifted his communication device to his face to listen closer.

_"We have a code red on the fortieth floor, I repeat- emergency at the conference room does anybody read?"_ Windu frowned, recognizing the voice of a clone. He put the pieces together: conference room, fourteenth floor. The only building a clone would be at with a conference room on the fourteenth floor was at the Senate Building across town. The Jedi pushed the button, thinking fast,

"I read you loud and clear, this is Mace Windu at Dunkin Doughnuts, I'll be over in a few."

_"Be careful, Jar-Jar Binks is armed, crazed, and extremely dangerous."_

Mace Windu had begun to sit up when he heard this, and with the clone's panicked voice telling him that _Jar-Jar Binks_ was _dangerous_, the man couldn't help but burst into such laughter that people across the way had to look back at him like he had two heads. He barely heard the second voice take over the conversation at the other end,

_"Just get over here!"_ Mace turned off his comm link, standing to his feet while silently giggling. The second voice was female, and the Jedi could only match it up with Padme. With his warm tea in hand he made his way out of the building, shaking his head.

Sure he lied about his location, it wasn't a _full_ lie, he _did_ go to Dunkin Doughnuts; that's where he got his tea. He just wasn't there at the _moment_. He kept his secret. But now he had to make his way over to the Senate Building to find out what the heck was going on at the Fourteenth floor. The busyness of the city embraced him as he stepped outside, back to reality, he thought with a sigh. And with the flower still on his belt he began to jog towards his destination.

"How _dare_ you do this to me!" Tarkin exclaimed, "This is _torture_! Tying me down against my will! I will sue _each_ _and every one of you_ out of _everything_ you own!" Hondo moved over to the man sitting in the chair with his limbs being tied to the legs of the chair and tape being stretched around him to the back of the chair. Hondo took a large piece of duct tape and pressed it against his mouth, he fell much quieter.

"Thank the _Force_ that was annoying!" Fives sighed, rubbing his temples from distress. The room had gone dark; there was no more sunlight to go around; all that was left were the colored lights of a thousand buildings and a thousand ships flying around before them. The Jedi and Sith had cleaned up the mess- to a degree. They moved the table halves off to the side against the wall with its legs in the air. The glass bits were brushed into a pile in the corner. Everyone else, after tying down the pest, grabbed their chairs and migrated into a circle in the middle of the room. Jar-Jar's chair (with him in it) was pulled over to join. Ventress and Cody dragged Tarkin against the wall outside of the circle. They did this quietly, not much to be said.

Without any order they all sat together in their circle. There was a moment. They reflected. Ahsoka fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "So how long until Windu arrives?" She asked suddenly to break the silence.

"If he had any thought he would call somebody here to get us…." Ventress informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it's late, there probably aren't a lot of people here now, they're all out celebrating, if Mace was the only one to answer his comm then everybody else must have turned them off." The crowd listened to Jesse with interest. Celebrating? The question disturbed them all.

"I forgot that everybody celebrated after each episode, especially after each season... they don't know…."

"That they shouldn't be celebrating," Palpatine finished, looking to Barriss with sad eyes.

Another hush. It seemed like such a long time ago that the most devastating news of the year had been told to them. It was only less than an hour ago that they found out their show together was ending. Through all the commotion they had forgotten the truth. This was the _last_ meeting.

Grievous coughed into his balled-fist, "Well I'm going to tell you that the first thing I am doing when I get home is throw out all my Disney movies!" His free hand gestured across the room with emphasis. "I don't want them! Not even _Aladdin_..." His voice faded. Everyone gasped,

"I thought you _loved_ _Aladdin_?" Count Dooku questioned, gazing at his close friend from across the circle. The separatist looked around at everyone's faces before burying his metal face in his hands,

"I do! But I can't love something by a company that ruined my life! This was my _Job_! You're all my friends!" He hysterically cried into his hands. Surprise waved around in the air. No one has ever seen Grievous cry before. He was one of the greatest actors on set; some feared him because of the character he played. He was a shoe-in for this part and it was all going to waste.

"Well then I'm never watching Disney ever again either!" Hondo huffed, "I am no longer satisfied with them!"

"I loved Disney growing up, but I guess things now-a-days are just for money…." Padme sadly murmured, Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Most of the shows now aren't great anyways; we always belonged to George- to Cartoon Network."

"Yea! We don't need no fancy place at Disney parks!" Anakin exclaimed, "Star Wars was great without them!"

"I'm sure if Walt Disney was here now he would not be happy with what's become of this," Barriss added sternly.

"Well whatever they have in mind with their new addition- I will not be part of it," Palpatine settled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with no objection.

"I have to admit, at first I was thrilled to be part of the-," Obi-Wan chuckled, "-_Disney_ _Empire_, but now I am far more confused and upset than anything."

"Turn the tables, Disney has," Master Yoda joined, "Pain, we cannot help but feel."

From behind Cody, Tarkin hopped in his chair while attempting to communicate with a muffled noise no one could catch.

Ventress motioned to Tarkin and Jar-Jar, "What do we do about them?" She asked.

"We'll feed Tarkin to Disney; they obviously know how to eat up hopes and dreams," Fives joked, and a wave of amusement swept across the room. Grievous sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand, a small maniacal laugh exiting his mouth.

"I think Jar-Jar will be alright after a good night's sleep, and some medication, and a trip to the counselor again…" Padme assured, looking over to the sleeping Gungan in his chair quietly snoring. They were forced to knock him out, not like any brain damage would really affect him. They just wanted to play safe.

Hondo sighed, "Well since we're waiting I'm just gonna take this time for some payback…." He stood to his feet and walk through the circle.

"What are you talking about?" Tup asked. Hondo moved past Cody to Tarkin, struggling to free himself from the dreaded tape that has bound him to the furniture.

The Pirate pointed an accusing finger at him, "_This_ man took my last muffin! I only had _one_ left and I put it in the fridge for after shooting and this man _took_ it! And so! I shall take this opportunity to simply _slap_ him in the face." Some of the cast couldn't help but chuckle to this, was he serious?

"Are you talking about the blueberry one?" Jesse asked curiously. Hondo looked to him.

"Yes."

Jesse sighed while raising his hand, "I took that one Hondo, I didn't know it was yours…. Sorry…" He admitted, his face turning red. Hondo licked his lips in a split second of thought,

"I'm still going to slap him anyway." And with a swift movement he twisted around with his right hand outstretched enough to slap Tarkin's face with enough force to snap his head to the side.

Jesse couldn't help but snicker, "That was _months_ ago. You just wanted an excuse to hit him didn't you?" He asked. Hondo placed his hands on his hips,

"I'm still a pirate, I don't _need_ excuses!"

Palpatine sat up in his chair, "So it seems that we don't need excuses to hurt Tarkin?..." He began slowly, looking around suspiciously, giving everyone the same idea. Count Dooku pulled back a sinister grin as he played along,

"It does not seem like we need any excuse at all."

"But still, since he so favors Disney for canceling the show, who says why we can't be mad at _him_ for it?" Ahsoka added. Everyone smiled an evil smile before standing to their feet.

Padme went over and with one movement ripped the tape from Tarkin's face, "Is there anything you would like to say Tarkin?" She asked sweetly, just barely covering up the threat of death rolling off her lips.

Tarkin's face fell as he looked among the suddenly dark faces. He cleared his throat, "Well yes!" His energy fell, "I… well….. fine- I'll admit, I knew Disney was cancelling the show. I…. actually voted for its end." Everyone couldn't help but be taken aback. "I was the only one in the cast asked for their opinion, and I told the truth."

"So you knew this whole time!" Cody barked, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Of course I did! I was asked by the Director for my opinion, he allowed me into the discussions with Disney…. I opted they began working on a… different show…"

"Wait wait- they're going to cancel _our_ show and start a _new_ one!?" Barriss was appalled.

"We're not just being _cancelled_, we're being _replaced_!" Ventress growled. Anakin shoved himself forward to grab Tarkin by the collar with his fist,

"_What are they planning on doing now!?_" He demanded, just inched from his face. Tarkin's eyes darted from left to right,

"S-Something animated!"

"Does it take place during the clone wars?" Tup asked gravely. Tarkin shook his head,

"No, the Empire and the Rebels or something…"

"WHAAT?!" Dooku and Grievous said together.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!? THERE ARE ALREADY THE MOVIES AND MILLIONS OF OTHER PARADIES AND SKITS ABOUT THE EMPIRE! WE HAD OUR TIME AND IT WAS GOOD NOW THEYRE GOING BACK TO THE SAME KRIFFING THING!" Cody raged, throwing his hands in the air. Grievous had all four of his hands tense with anger, he couldn't hold it in. Even with all the classes he had taken he never was so angry in his entire life. He marched over to the table halves across the room. With the strength of his robotic arms he flipped one of the halves with such force it tumbled through the large window, shattering more glass. The table half fell below, but no one took much notice.

There was a jet noise before a dark figure appeared out the window,

"Watch it you idiot!" Cad Bane snapped, adjusting his hat, "You could have killed me!" The bounty hunter gripped the lightsaber in his hand. Grievous pointed to Tarkin, "He knew we were cancelled and that our show is being replaced!" Cad Bane looked to Tarkin with his dark eyes,

"WHAAAAATTTT?!" He raged, flying inside the room and turning his jet boots off.

Rex had pulled Cody's arms out of the air and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Do I have to tie you down too?" He asked nervously. Cody brushed the Captain off.

"No, not _yet_ at least…."

Everyone looked to Tarkin.

"I guess we have a reason now," Hondo informed anybody who would listen while going into his coat to pull out a knife. He fell behind the crowd to cut at the rope binding Jar-Jar- who had awakened to the sound of screaming. Fives tossed the Pirate the keys to the binders and Jar-Jar was soon released, catching up on the conversation far too quickly.

Tarkin's eyes widened for the first time in fear. Grievous was punching his palm with his fist. Yoda gave him a stare that could kill. Palpatine cracked his knuckles. The clones lifted their fists. Anakin glared. Cad Bane ignited the lightsaber and began to make his way forward with Grievous. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest with something beyond disappointment. They slowly began to approach him.

Outside the sky was completely dark. And as Padme shoved the tape back on the man's face for the first time ever Tarkin was afraid. And he sat helpless as the crowd surrounded him in the dark room, before engulfing him completely.

* * *

_I know a lot of different things happened in this chapter, and let's say the "I hate Disney" part reflected a lot of my own anger from the cancelling of the show. I originally thought of having Mace Windu at a spa instead of a garden but I didn't want people to think I took the idea from Queen, another great writer that you should look into!_

_ I am also unaware if I used the Mandalorian swear correctly_

_And I was unable to figure out if I spelt comm right. I think it's a com link but I couldn't find the piece of equipment online for correct spelling…._

_I know im a mess this chapter_

_This story is nearing its end but thank you all so much for your suggestions and comments! _


	8. Goodbye Clone Wars

Mace Windu jumped out of the taxi that just barely landed on the platform. He tossed a few credits to the driver, who caught them skillfully in midair before taking off. Mace looked up at the large Senate building, only to be picked out from the artificial lighting of the surrounding city. He took a breath before sprinting to the doors. _Be open be open be open_, he prayed in his thoughts, well aware that most of the people within were out celebrating by now. The doors got closer. He had tried several times to re-contact the group but it seemed that no one replied. They must have either been busy or maybe-

_Maybe something is wrong_. The thought had crossed his mind, only because by the fear in their voices Jar-Jar must have…really _been_ a threat. Mace Windu shuddered as he came to the doors, he couldn't imagine what that must have looked like. He pressed the button on the side and the large doors opened. He sighed with relief before sprinting into the building.

The inside was dark, dim lights hovered above with little warmth to give. The Jedi's footsteps echoed off the tall walls as he ran deeper and deeper into the emptiness where no one was in sight. Maybe a cleaning droid or two passed him by, but otherwise the usually busy Senate building felt abandoned. Mace Windu tried to concentrate on his mission, but found that his train of thought fell back to how he has never been here after hours before, not even when he was in a meeting. He turned into an elevator and stabbed one of the floor buttons automatically. The doors closed, and just faintly he could hear a shattering bloodcurdling scream rise in the distance above him. Mace threw his hands out to use the force, and the elevator lurched upward quickly, speeding over its usual limit.

Upstairs something was _definitely_ wrong.

Warning: the following scene has been rated for its extreme cartoon violence. Viewer digression is advised.

Mace Windu did not think, or barely breathe as the elevator reached the appropriate floor. He lunged out before the doors opened all the way. He turned and rocketed down the hallway in the distance there was a horrible electric sound followed by cries of pain. Windu's pulse quickened as his heart pumped blood throughout his system. He automatically went for his lightsaber, igniting it, and allowing its pink glow to light his way towards a far door down another hallway. There was a muffled commotion but under the door the Jedi could see random flashes of blue light. There was a shocking noise of intense static, and Mace could recognize it in the back of his head. He banged his fist on the door, "Guys! It's me Mace!" There was no answer, only the sound of yelling and screaming replied. The man took the weapon and shoved the ignited end into the steel door. He began to carve a shaky circle. _Dang_, he thought, _I'm so used to the guide circle drawn on the doors; I can't even do a perfect circle without it! _It took a lot of strength but the circle was done, and with a powerful kick in the center the door caved in onto the floor with a hiss.

He saw chaos.

In a circle of people a man in the middle screamed again. Palpatine laughed hysterically as he pointed his hands at Tarkin to embrace the force for bright blue light to zap out of the tips of his fingers and attach them to the skin of Tarkin. Tarkin screamed. He would stop for a moment to allow a fellow character to walk up and punch the "officer" in the face. Mace Windu stared in shock before Ahsoka turned her head to see him standing in a part of the doorway. Her eyes widened. She turned to Cad Bane and tapped his shoulder furiously. He twisted around to meet her gaze but then found himself gazing to the Jedi. He raised his hands in the air,

"Hold it everyone! We have company!" Everyone halted to look at Mace Windu. There was an awkward few moments of silence.

"Well…hey Windu?" Fives slowly began. The crowd moved slowly to block the view of a man tied in a chair; they placed their hands behind their backs.

"Hey Windu." They all shyly chorused. Jesse tried to distract him, he pointed to his hand,

"I see you cut the door open…."

"I see you don't remember the rules either: lightsabers are supposed to be locked in the safe." Obi Wan corrected, "Does no one use their prop lightsabers?"

Mace Windu entered reality for a moment,

"We have prop lightsabers?"

Count Dooku tossed his hands in the air, "I'm not the only one!"

"Wait wait wait wait!-" Mace Windu turned off the weapon and placed it in his belt, "You called me for _help_, what the heck is going on now!?" He rushed forward and shoved past the crowd. They tried to kindly stop him but they couldn't hide their torment. Mace was in front of Fives, which where he tried to move around. Fived shuffled to his side to block him. Mace tried again. Fives stood in front of him. Mace Windu straightened his back and folded his arms. Fives sighed and gave in. He moved off to the side to reveal a beaten Tarkin strapped to a chair and tape over his mouth. He reeked of a singed smell to reveal that he had been electrocuted. He looked up to the man with wide eyes, he tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled shout. Windu twisted around to look at everyone.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He asked, looking to the Sith, "You _electrocuted_ him!"

Palpatine made a face, "Better him than you." Ventress snickered as everybody began talking at once.

"He deserved it!" Said Barriss, "He knew the whole time!"

"Yea he betrayed us and then almost got us _killed_!" Hondo continued.

"Jar-Jar almost killed Tup because of him!"

"We weren't going to _kill_ the Hutt slime," Rex informed, "Just…. punch him a couple times-"

"The lightning was _my_ idea," Dooku smiled, but by this time there were too many voices Windu couldn't hear. He lifted his hands in surrender, but before he could say anything-

"QQQUUUUUUIIIIIEEEEETTTT!" The noise died down as Grievous coughed into his fist again, looking to Mace to take control. The Jedi looked down as Master Yoda approached him.

"Ashamed, we should all be…. The Dark Side, we have embraced….."

"It's not _that_ bad…." Padme hit Anakin's shoulder to shut him up. Yoda looked back to Windu. But Windu had processed some of what they just said, and it confused him. "Wait…..What did Tarkin know?" The small green Jedi sighed, and everyone looked to each other solemnly.

It took fifteen minutes for an ambulance to show up to the Senate Building, and within that time Tarkin was freed, knocked out, which allowed the time to come up with a story where Jar-Jar went mental after his insults, attacked him and knocked the power out, the electricity shocked him when he tried to open the door and he fainted. It would be a case of a provoked attack which turned into an accident. Before hitting Tarkin in the back of the head to shut him down Yoda was able to use the Jedi mind trick; when he wakes there should be no problem.

In the meantime the rest explained the problem to Mace Windu, who became very upset. The ambulance came, took Tarkin away, and as the specialists came in to look at the damage of the meeting room, members of the show crew swung by. Everyone was outside in the night when a large limo hovered by. The man asked if everyone was alright, yelled at Dooku and Mace for carrying the real lightsabers, took them away, and informed them of another meeting for the entire cast within two weeks to announce the cancellation. He left them and sped away.

Hondo placed a hand on Windu's shoulder, "You ok?"

He sighed, the last twenty minutes a blur. "Not really."

"It's a shock," Cody approached, "But it's their loss." Captain Rex went to his brothers side, "We're going to get a drink, anyone is welcome to join us."

"You're going like that?" Barriss asked from behind.

Rex and Cody exchanged looks, "It was Fives's idea, I would lie to spend the last night as Captain in style," Rex said, looking to his helmet in his hand. By this time a full circle had formed. It was late, very late. But no one felt like sleeping, they did not wish to wake and never see each other again.

"Well I can call the girls and tell them to meet us?" She offered. People began nodding their heads in agreement.

As they walked Rex took this moment to stand in front of the sulking group, "No matter what the "almighty" Disney has to say. _I _believe we were a success." He stood there rock solid, with everything he believed in. Tup came out of the crowd to face them as well,

"As do I."

Fives followed after, "Come on, we can always find something else to do and love…." No one seemed to believe him, "Like fighting back." All their faces lit up with excitement.

So together they piled into their vehicles and sped off to the nearest open diner. There they called more cast members to join them. By midnight the word had spread to everyone on the show and all across the system did people hear the death of the Clone wars show. It was posted on blogs, described on websites, chanted over the radio. Fans of the show were appalled and set up sites to save the show. Posters were hung everywhere. Grievous did throw out his Disney movies, but needed his friend Dooku to get rid of _Aladdin_ for him. Captain Rex began helping clones think of other career options. When announcements of the new show and new _Star Wars_ movies came out the cast didn't as much blink. They didn't care. Fives spends his weekends with Ventress tossing toilet paper around Disney Park and egging the building where they are developing the new show. Tarkin does eventually recover, but doesn't remember most of what happened. He attempted suing Jar-Jar but lost everything: his Jet, his three houses and all his money. He is now working with Krell as janitors. Barriss began going out to auditions for DreamWorks films. Cad Bane gets a role in a Western show. Hondo and his pirate friends purchased an antique shop and make plenty of money now. But as much as they try to pick things up, every weekend they get into costume, pile into Padme's beach house, and have a marathon of their show. Their show, the adventure they had together as a family.

They never did go to that cancellation meeting.

Hey, maybe they'll ban together and finish it themselves? Maybe one day Disney will change their mind. If not, we as the fans have the imagination to make anything happen.

_"The strong survive, the noble overcome"_

The Box, Season Four, Episode 17

* * *

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while I was on vacation for the past few weeks, but I'm back now to give you this final ending! I have to say this is my first finished clone wars fan-fiction and I am really proud of it! All of your support really gave me the confidence and ability to finish this story, and I can't thank you enough! There was so much I wanted to do with this but there can be only one ending. This journey has been…short but I still cannot believe my beloved show to be over forever. And it really hurts too. May you all heal from this tragedy and long live the clone wars!_

_-NN_


End file.
